


法系宿舍01  我就是看他不顺眼

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 轻微召黑   你们想看的情节都没有真的只有一个简陋的吻大概是个连载(我尽量不坑)
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 5





	法系宿舍01  我就是看他不顺眼

“我说，你能不能把你的宝石兽管好？”黑魔第十一次倒入试剂失败的时候终于忍无可忍，朝他边上正在逗宝石兽的召唤扔了一颗实验用的小石子，“这家伙一直在我眼前晃悠搞得我没法做实验，你要溜宠物给我到室外溜去。”  
“哈？怪我？哥们儿，明明是你把实验器材全堆到客厅，我家宝石兽都没地方玩了，”后脑勺被小石子砸中的召唤立刻回嘴反击，“你就不能回自己房间搞你那七七八八的破实验？”  
“合住规章里没有禁止我使用公共空间做实验。”  
“那我现在就加上这条。”  
“哼。”黑魔索性放弃了今天下午的实验计划，随便收拾几下桌台就径直走上楼梯回卧室，路上还不忘冲乱跑的宝石兽狠狠跺脚，宝石兽被他吓得直接蹦到召唤的怀里。  
“你特么——”召唤心疼地抚摸怀中受惊的宝石兽，嘴上骂人的话还是晚了一步，黑魔已经重重关门了。  
赤魔从厨房端着刚刚烤好的仙子苹果派来到客厅，撞见二人闹僵的一幕却一点都不惊讶。他把派放到茶几上，坐下来帮召唤切了一块。“这都一个上午过去了，他还在生气呢？”  
“你别管他，神经病，说翻脸就翻脸，他跑位能和他翻脸一样快至于昨晚死那么惨吗？”召唤赌气一般把嘴巴塞得满满当当，吐槽的话却一刻不停，“我好心救他起来，他却不领情，硬是摆出臭脸对我。怎么了我是瘟疫吗？我的魔法有毒吗？”  
“你也别太在意，之前我和他一起行动的时候，救他，他也是这副德性。”赤魔说着又去厨房泡了一壶仙子莓茶，让召唤消消气，“你就当他耍小孩子脾气，过个一天两天就好了。”  
“都多大人了还小孩子脾气，我看这家伙就是欠收拾，”召唤将小杯子里的茶一饮而尽，“我就不明白了，大家都是队友，心平气和打地组队完成任务不好吗？为什么一定要闹别扭？而且还拿宝石兽出气，这点我可忍不了。”  
“行了行了，你也消停点，”赤魔看召唤因为愤怒脸都急红了，赶紧又倒了杯茶递过去，“正好让他一个人静静，你过来帮我打下手吧，晚上我们吃烤渡渡鸟。”

黑魔，召唤和赤魔合住在高脚孤丘的一间别墅里。本着同位法系职业，三人本该互帮互助，但是黑魔和召唤之间总会起一些大大小小的矛盾，经常让赤魔觉得无比头疼。但是要深究为什么会看对方不顺眼，他们俩又憋不出个所以然来。  
比如现在，刚刚和召唤吵完一架的黑魔坐在自己床上，把盖过手腕的袖口卷起，露出手腕上深深的几道伤口叹气。他其实没打算和召唤吵起来，明明手上的伤才是让他没法稳住试管的原因，但是他看召唤和宝石兽玩得那么开心，心里莫名地涌现出一股怒火。明明只想埋怨几句，可却把召唤惹急了，一句句话像机关枪一样停不下来。  
召唤到底是哪一点惹到自己了？黑魔想不明白，大部分时间钻研黑魔法的他很少关注内心的想法。他想起昨晚原本稳稳当当的战斗流程因为一个队友的临时失误彻底乱了，自己本想先一步打败敌人，结果咏唱慢了一点反被敌人打翻在地。之后离他最近的召唤停下攻击救他起来，黑魔顶着虚弱缓缓站起，可是战斗已经结束了。右撇子的黑魔被敌人猛击的手腕还在滴血，法杖都握不住了，从来没如此狼狈的黑魔看到召唤拿到一个又一个战利品，内心很不是滋味，想发泄又没地方发泄。  
从那时候开始，昨晚加今天十几个小时，他硬是没和召唤说一句话，即使召唤就住在他隔壁房间，即使他们在一张餐桌上吃饭。  
黑魔摇摇头打住自己的胡思乱想，从床头的药箱里翻出药水和纱布。昨晚在副本中受伤后只是草草止血就一个人先回来了，根本不给两位治疗师机会。昨晚窝着怒气没去管，现在疼得不行，一只手上药极不方便。宽大的袖口总是往下滑，蹭到伤口带来一抽一抽的疼，他咬紧牙关忍着，拿棉签的左手抖得不行，想从药瓶里蘸点药水还把被子滴得花不溜秋。  
一心专注于伤势的黑魔根本没注意到房门被人推开，有人朝他慢慢走来。  
“你这十八手包扎手法，白魔看了都要流泪。”  
“召唤？”

召唤被赤魔不情不愿地叫去给黑魔送点吃的，说是缓解矛盾人人有责。  
黑魔没有锁门，召唤轻悄悄地开门，就看到黑魔艰难地给自己缠纱布。这笨手笨脚的黑魔，跟他战斗时只会原地读条一样傻，召唤心想。  
对方看到自己的眼神满是惊讶，但很快又恢复了一如既往的嫌弃厌恶。“出去。”冷冰冰的话甩到召唤脸上。  
召唤没理他，只是把蛋糕碟子放到黑魔桌上，然后走到黑魔面前一把抓过他受伤的手。“到底会不会包扎，要不要我教你？瞧你把床都弄花了。”说罢，召唤把黑魔的右手放到自己腿上，重新抽了支棉签给黑魔上药。  
“你放手！”黑魔最反感别人对他动手动脚，而且还是召唤，生怕自己刚刚的胡思乱想被召唤发现，趁召唤蘸药水的空挡赶紧抽回右手。  
然而召唤反应更快，黑魔才把手抽回去就被召唤用力握住，好死不死正好握住了伤口，黑魔疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“病号就给我乖乖闭嘴。”召唤的声音变得严厉，黑魔吓得不敢动。召唤的另一只手扣着黑魔的后脑勺，脸慢慢贴近黑魔，对准他的唇吻了上去。意料之外柔软的嘴唇让召唤有一丝诧异，但他没想太多，伸出舌头准备侵入对方的口腔。然而身前的人仿佛僵住一般死死闭着嘴唇不让召唤进去，召唤只能用舌尖蹭蹭黑魔的嘴唇当滋润了。  
得不到趣味的召唤很快收回这份半吊子都算不上的接吻，认认真真给黑魔的伤口上药。从前他和学者一起求学过一段日子，在那时候学会了点简单的医术，虽然后来他基本不用医术，不过给黑魔上药包扎还是不在话下。上完药后他扯了一段纱布，从中间剪开分到底，轻轻缠上黑魔的手腕，还打了个小巧的蝴蝶结。  
“总算搞定了，记得洗漱的时候别碰水，半天换一次药，”召唤完成一桩大事一般伸了个懒腰，看到黑魔还跟雕塑一样定格着，“不就是亲了一口，只是嘴唇而已，至于么？”  
黑魔还是没应他。  
召唤看他肌肉都绷直了，突然意识到了些什么弯腰坏笑起来：“我说，伟大的黑魔法师难道是第一次和别人接吻吗？这么劣质的吻技都能把你魅惑了？难不成你还是个处？”  
“你好烦啊！”黑魔用力蹬腿踢了召唤一下。  
“好了好了，蛋糕记得吃，我先去帮赤魔了，别忘了下楼吃饭。”召唤被黑魔逗乐，一天的不愉快全消失了，蹦跶着离开黑魔房间。  
黑魔见召唤离开，连忙用袖子擦嘴巴，擦到嘴唇发疼了才停下来。他站起身去拿召唤送来的仙子苹果派，却看到碟子里只剩下小小一块。该死的，都被他吃了，还好意思送过来。  
果然，他还是讨厌召唤。  
  



End file.
